


Baby, Even On Our Worst Nights (I'm Into You)

by Kareh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, derek and stiles have been together for 6 years, derek is a little ooc but hey its been years he would have changed a bit, derek is so broken, derek tries to use his words, its the anniversary of the hale fire, past non con between derek and kate, poor bby, so many feels, theyre now engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kareh/pseuds/Kareh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Are you sure?’ Derek mumbles, ‘That this is – that you want this? Forever? Me?’<br/>What? Stiles hadn’t been expecting that. In the six years they’d been together, every anniversary of the Hale fire had gone differently. There’d been tears, full blown rages, stony silence, acting like it’d never happened, breakdowns...<br/>But it'd never been like this. </p><p> </p><p>In which Derek and Stiles have been together for six years and they're engaged but Derek is insecure and he doesn't understand why Stiles is with him and Stiles is like dude wtf have you seen ur ass i mean damn<br/>(Okay, I lied, he doesn't say that, instead he says some cutesy romantic stuff but to be honest Derek's ass would have been a good enough reason on its own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Even On Our Worst Nights (I'm Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I thought I was so over Paramore like years ago but then this song happened and I just had to write this. I just think of Sterek every time I hear this, jesus. I seriously recommend listening to the song while you read: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjZsuCKI-Uw

Stiles opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as the sunlight flooded his eyesight. His hand flew up to shield his eyes as he groaned, rolling over in his bed. He reached out to snuggle up against his fiance, but found the space beside him empty and cold.  
Stiles blinked. He had never considered himself a morning person, but Derek Hale was even worse. So much so that Stiles had taken to setting their alarm clock half an hour earlier to allow half an hour to drag the sleepy werewolf out of bed so that he wouldn’t be late.  
Grabbing his red hoodie up off the floor, he slipped it on and pulled himself out of bed, in search of his mate. Exiting their bedroom, he wandered down the hallway, in the direction of the only sound in the apartment – the television.  
‘Der?’ Stiles yawned again, rubbing his eyes. ‘What time is it? Did I sleep in?’  
He sees the fluff of dark hair against the back of the sofa and leans down to plant a kiss in Derek’s hair, who jumps the moment he does so. ‘Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.’  
He frowns as he plops himself down on the sofa next to Derek. Derek should have heard him coming, what with his wolfy-senses and all. Something didn't feel right to Stiles, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
‘How long have you been up?’ He asks, as Derek kisses his shoulder and pushes himself closer to Stiles, breathing in Stiles scent.  
‘Not long,’ Derek murmurs, working his way up to kiss Stiles neck.  
‘I don’t have to be a werewolf to know that’s a lie,’ Stiles says, glancing up to look at the clock on the wall, ‘Now, who are you and what have you done with my fiancé? I normally have to drag you out of bed at this ti-’  
Derek cuts him off as he reaches Stiles mouth, his hands resting on Stile’s hips. Instinctively, Stiles hands reach for Derek and end up on his stomach.  
‘Hey! Ah, no, Derek, we’ve talked about this,’ Stiles says, as Derek moves from his mouth to his neck, ‘You are not allowed to distract me with kiss’-  
Derek kisses his mouth again, teeth pulling on Stiles’ lip gently before he pulls away suddenly, ‘I’m sorry, Stiles. What were you saying?’  
‘Uh,’ Stiles blinks, ‘I don’t know. _Fuck_.’  
Derek's innocent smile turns into a smirk as he looks down at him, bending to playfully nip his ear, growling, ‘I like the sound of that…’

 

It’s not like they haven’t had sex before. They’ve been together _six years_ , for God’s sake. It took them a while to get there. It took even longer for Derek to actually enjoy it. But there are still times when Stiles is on top of him and Derek can’t breathe right. Where he suddenly changes into Kate Argent and Derek’s legs turn to jelly and he’s sixteen years old again and all he can think is _stop, stop, stop_.  
Stiles knows how to handle it. He has an eye for detail, he knows Derek's body and it's triggers, for the most part, so he can avoid them. But there are times when everything is a trigger. Sometimes Stiles is able to draw Derek back into the present, and after a little while they can continue on to have lots of mind-blowing sex. Other times, he knows it’s too much and he pulls back, his hands resuming innocent positions on Derek's body, whispering words of comfort in Derek’s ear. He lets Derek take control of the cuddling, knows that control is what he needs, what the wolf needs.  
So this time, when the word _‘Stop,’_ slips out of Derek’s mouth, without him even being aware of it - Stiles does just that. He stops. He rolls off of Derek, still laying close beside him, and turns his head to look at his fiance's face - trying to judge what he needs.  
Derek blinks, 'You stopped?'  
‘Der,’ Stiles says, softly, unable to stop himself from reaching up to stroke Derek’s cheek, ‘You told me to. You said stop.’  
Derek closes his eyes, rolls onto his side and leans his head on Stiles shoulder, allowing his weight to fall against him. Stiles kisses his hair, and wraps his arms around him, fingers running up and down Derek’s back in the way that he knows he likes. Stiles heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. He hates to see Derek upset, he hates that he's hurting but at the same time - Derek leaning on him like this, trusting him, letting him comfort him and share some of the burden on his shoulders - Stiles knows they've come far and he loves that knowledge.  
‘Sorry,’ Derek whispers, and Stiles pulls back to look at him.  
’Don’t be. You know it isn’t your fault, you’ve nothing to be sorry for,’ Stiles moves his arms down to Dereks waist.  
Derek doesn’t meet his gaze and looks everywhere but at Stiles. Stiles thinks he’s imagined the alpha's watering eyes until they tears hit his chest. And suddenly, Stiles remembers what date it is. Derek opens his mouth to speak again before Stiles' mind can think of suitable things to say.  
‘Are you sure?’ Derek mumbles, ‘That this is – that you want this? Forever? _Me_?’  
What? Stiles hadn’t been expecting that. In the six years they’d been together, every anniversary of the Hale fire had gone differently. There’d been tears, full blown rages, stony silence, acting like it’d never happened, breakdowns...  
But it'd never been like this. Derek had never asked him anything like this before, never let his doubts hang in the air like this. Stiles knew Derek well enough to know that he had insecurities and worries and fears, of course, but they'd never really dwelved into them much. It wasn't like Stiles hadn't tried to get Derek to open up, he just hadn't. And Stiles had accepted that all he could do was remind him that he was here and that he could open up if he wanted.  
In the past, most of these conversations had been reversed - with Stiles not understanding why beautiful, stunning Derek Hale was with him - Stiles Stilinski - when he could have anybody, and Derek trying to convince Stiles that he was utterly perfect and all that Derek wanted.  
‘I just – I’d understand, you know. If you didn’t…’ Derek's throat feels tight. He's thought about this so much, wanted to say these words for so long, had conversations in his head over and over where he'd set Stiles free. But now that they're having this conversation - the words were just, well, _stuck_. Derek doesn't want to let Stiles go. He doesn't want to say these things, to give him permission to leave him. He'll die if Stiles leaves him.  
Stiles pulls back, ‘Are you being serious?’  
Derek doesn’t even look at him as he continues, ‘I just – it doesn’t make sense. That you’re...still into me. After all this time. I-If you wanted to back out, I wouldn't be - I'd get it...’  
‘Derek, hey, look at me,’ Stiles reaches out to hold his soul mate’s face in his hands, stroking Derek’s cheek with his thumb, ‘I want this. I want you. Even though you’re the most stupid and frustrating werewolf I’ve ever met, and we argue about everything. Fuck, Derek, you have no idea – I love you and that’s – that’s never going to change. I'm not going anywhere. I am so into you it’s fucking terrifying. I want this, Der. It didn’t make sense at first, you and me. But now – _Derek, you are my everything._ ‘  
Derek surges forward, as his hands running up to Stiles hair, pressing their lips together. ‘You’re – you’re mine, too,’ he mutters, and feels Stiles smile against his, ‘I love you.’  
Stiles kisses him this time, soft and sure, ‘I love you too, Sourwolf.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok I like how I started this but I kinda lost it at the end and idk I'll probably rewrite this at some point, I'm just not happy with it. ;_; there are probably so many errors too ahhh but its 2am as i upload this and im sleepy.  
> but anyway thank you so much for reading sklfjskl please leave kudos if you enoyed because it makes me so happy you guys have no idea okay
> 
> also i am on tumblr and i post sterek related things like all the time so come be my friend?  
> raionchan.tumblr.com


End file.
